


Orientation

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Cheon Sang Ji Hee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-17
Updated: 2007-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungmi's very studious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orientation

Publicly, Sungmi's had one of the hottest men in the business in her bed. Privately, she's had a few more than that. Some of them have been very good, and some not, convinced all they need are their looks. She's tried to educate a few of them, gotten baffled looks and annoyance, shown them the door and ended up satisfying herself. Just like she would if she ignored the genuine flirtation that went on under the playing to the cameras.

She has, in fact, ignored the flirtation more than a few times. She knows what she likes and she knows how she likes it, and when she's alone, she can close her eyes and picture _anyone_...and not just the men. She can have BoA's hips under her hands, Isak's lips on her nipple, Jiyeon's fingers teasing her. She can have all the things only the best men seem to know how to do, because of course a woman would know what feels good. And a woman would feel good, sleek and soft-skinned, just the right size to hold, and a woman would let her hold. Only one of her men would let her hold him, and then he found other arms. A man's arms.

Maybe there's a lesson there.

Bemused, she starts to pay attention again, to what goes on under the layer the public's meant to see. She's got three women with whom she plays sisters, and the feeling is genuine, even if the blood ties aren't there. There's another feeling, though, and when she catches Bora looking at her the way she remembers certain men looking at her, she decides to test that feeling, and looks back. She adds a smile, and Bora returns it, but Bora's smile is not like the men. Bora's smile is demurely wicked, lipstick red; a woman's smile. It says, "I know what you want, because I want the same thing."

Sungmi tastes that smile later, behind the closed door of their apartment, tests the ways in which Bora's body is different, the ways in which it's the same. She finds she likes the curve of Bora's breast against her palm, and Bora seems to like it too. She likes the taste of Bora's skin, the smell of her hair, and then Bora slips fingers inside the front of her panties, and she finds she likes that even better than her own.

"How's that?" Bora murmurs, and oh, she likes the sound of Bora's voice against her throat.

"Perfect," Sungmi says, and presses into the touch to prove it, bringing her thumb up to lightly brush Bora's nipple. Bora gasps, bites down enough that Sungmi can feel the pressure without the pain, slides her fingers _just right_....

Sungmi realizes her fantasies didn't quite hit the mark, nebulous as they were without experience to fuel them. That's all right, though. Should she need them again, well....

There's a lesson here.

**Author's Note:**

> More saffic, of the explicit kind. Some kind, divine, wonderful soul graced me with an avi of "[The Club](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aHDmcCcqnRI)." With translations. It was...inspirational. Thanks to Eliza for holding my hand through this one, and giving it her seal of approval.


End file.
